Fairy Tail: From Failure to Savior
by LordBach309
Summary: I thought that by dying I would be sent to the next life, but I was wrong, instead I was sent to the world of Fairy Tail and now I have to save it? I hope the Nakama's power saves me! My name is Flynn and this is my story. SI (Self-Incert) With a little of OCs.
1. Prologue - A new opportunity

**I do not own Fairy Tail. The story belongs to Hiro Mashima. I only own my OC.**

A new story begins...

You would be thinking, as one feels when dying, the truth is that it is very difficult to think about it but when I died I felt a calmness that I never felt in my life, when one is ready at death one does not think about what could have been do in life, but according to Itachi Uchiha when you are about to die you realize what kind of person you were in your entire life. What a wise person Itachi Uchiha was, and that he was an anime character. When I was dying I thought they would send me to the next life, well I think we all thought that, well a lot of people think that, but let me tell you how wrong I was.

* * *

"What the hell..." I said when I opened my eyes and saw where I was.

I was in a blank space; there was nothing, just me floating in the blank space.

"Greetings" a bright light said in front of me.

"Where am I? And who are you?" I asked the unknown light.

"You are between life and death, or as many call, limbo," said the light.

"Limbo?"

"Yes, Limbo"

"That was not a lie?"

"No, it never was, but most people do not experience it, you are one of the few who experience it."

"But Limbo did not mean anything else?"

"That's what most people think, but everything is revealed in the next life."

"Then from here you send me to the next life?"

"Not quite, you're not ready to die yet."

"But how? When I died I did not regret anything?"

"That's what you said, but your heart and mind said something else."

Upon hearing that I put on a serious face, and thought " _But I do not regret anything, what's he talking about?_ "

"Do you think I do not know?" said the light

"Like many people, you would have wanted to be part of another world, a fictitious world," he said again.

"Maybe I would have wanted to, but what does it have to do with all this?" I said

"What would you say if you had the opportunity to go to a fictitious world." said the light

"Obviously I would say yes, it was one of my dreams."

"Well, it's your lucky moment, because I'll send you to the place you want." said the light

Many things went through my mind but I had to maintain my position.

"REALLY?!" I shouted to the light.

"Are you deaf or what?" the light said irritably.

"Sorry, I thought I was joking, and the answer is YES." I told the light.

"Well, that's what I wanted to hear, and I can assume you want to be transported to the world of Fairy Tail?" said the light convinced.

"Yes, that was what I had in mind, I thought of other worlds like Naruto but I think it is very risky to go to that world, so I think it would be better to go to Fairy Tail." I said confidently.

"I see, but why Fairy Tail? It will not be that you want to go to that world for the girls from that world, I saw that they have good size boobs and butts." smirked the light,

"Nononono, that's not why!" I said reddened.

"The truth is that this world has a good history, and there friends are something very special, they are family for them, and it would be a father to feel what they feel and also to live those great adventures." I told the light.

"I see, you have a big heart, but also a perverted mind, but I think you have good intentions, very well, I will send you to the world of Fairy Tail." said the light

"Yeeeeeessssss" I shouted like a little girl.

"Not so fast, I have something more to tell you." said the light.

"What thing?" I asked

"The world I will send you will be different from the one you know." said the light

"Different? What do you mean?" I asked

"I want to say that you will have to contribute to the story so that the story progresses." said the light.

"So, I have to be like a main character in the story?"

"Not only as a main character, but his savior." said the light

"Savior?"

"Right, and to put things interesting, you will not remember what will happen in the future." said the light

"WHAT?!" I shouted to the light.

"That's the price you'll have to pay."

"That's something you'll have to know over time, good luck," said the light

At that moment I began to disappear and the last thing I could say to the figure was...

"What was that" you'll know over time ", who do you think you are?! You son of a..."

I wish I could finish that sentence, now I'll have to save a fictitious world and I do not even know if I'll have magic in the world of Fairy Tail. Well, at least I can live in that world.

* * *

I did not know where I was but I feel like I'm lying on the ground, when I woke up I saw that I was lying next to some trees, I guess I'm lying alone in a forest. I had difficulty getting up and did not know why. I feel like I just got up from a long nap, it feels weird, when I got up I was able to confirm that I was in a forest but I did not know where I was, I saw that I was wearing a strange outfit, I had a black cloak, a white robe and black pants, in fact I was wearing a pro wizard outfit. It was not bad, but the problem is that I felt very short, as if I shrunk from nothing, until I saw a lake in the distance I decided to see my appearance, when I saw my reflection I saw the problem I was in, I was a child, it showed on my face, and speaking of the face, I looked like my father, my father from the Earth, not from Fairy Tail, nor did I know who my dad was in Fairy Tail, I saw that I had black hair an I had the style of Emiya, Fate Series archer, and had green eyes.

After appreciating my beauty, I decided to look for civilization, then I heard another voice.

...

What is that?

 _"F.y .."_

What is it trying to tell me?

 _"Flynn"_

Flynn? That's my name? Not bad.

 _"You've awakened..."_

Of course I'm awake, are not you seeing?

 _"It seems you do not remember anything."_

I do not remember? What?

 _"It does not matter, your memories of the last 12 years will be recovered through time."_

WHAT?! I have already lived 12 years and I do not remember anything?

 _"You will remember your magic through your instinct, what you learn is never forgotten."_

Well that's good news, the problem is that I do not know what my magic is.

 _"Go to Fairy Tail, your story continues in that Guild."_

That is something I can do.

 _"Follow the river and you will find a path, follow the path and you will reach Magnolia, there you will find Fairy Tail"._

That is also something I can do.

 _"Good luck on your trip, Flynn, you will need it."_

Thank you strange voice, it seemed like I was in a tutorial of a game, but I feel it is more than just a message, well it does not matter, I have to go to Magnolia and then to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **Third person**

When Flynn walked away from where I heard the voice, a figure was shown in the distance standing on a tree watching Flynn go away.

"I would like to tell you everything Flynn, but that should wait, I hope you remember to use your magic soon, because the world will depend on it."

As he said this, he began to faint and said a few last words.

"The world is not what you think Flynn, you have to be strong for your own good, and for the good of all. Your destiny is bigger than you think Flynn, now it's your turn to write this story".

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Well I finally post something, this is my first story so please don't criticize me too much. I will try to post the first chapter soon and also I will try to submit longer chapters. I hope you enjoyed the prologue. See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1 - A new adventure begins

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, I only own my OC. That's all. ENJOY!**

When I left the forest I found the path that the voice had told me, and the truth was not sure if the road would take me to Magnolia so I stopped to ask some people who were passing by.

"Excuse me, this is the road to the city of Magnolia right?" I asked a couple who were going down the road.

"Yes, this is the way." the lady answered me.

"Thank you very much." I answered the couple. In that the lady stared at me with a confused face.

"What, I'm so beautiful that now you're speechless?" I answered the lady.

"HAHAHAHA, no, it's not that, it's just ... you're not that young to walk around here?" answered the confused lady.

"Well ... yes, yes I am." I answered the lady while I started walking towards the direction they had told me.

People tend to ask stupid questions when they try to look nice, I just ask about the direction they do not tell me if being on the road is PG 13.

* * *

While walking along the road I started thinking about many things, like "What kind of magic do I have?", "What year am I in", etc. etc. But also I was left with the doubt of how I had come to that forest, also of that voice, apparently that voice knew many things about me, he said that I had forgotten the 12 years that I lived, how weird, what happened to my memory, maybe I was spellbound, or maybe it hit me in the head, because apparently I do not remember it. The road to Magnolia was not that long, it was only about 2 hours of walking along the road that I had been ordered to follow, the truth is that I thought it would take me longer to reach Magnolia but it seems that luck is on my side. Seeing Magnolia in the distance I could see how beautiful the city was.

"Not bad." I said to myself as I looked at the city.

"Let's see, where's Fairy Tail?" I said to myself while paying attention to the buildings.

"I do not see it, apparently it's not the new Fairy Tail building, that means they continue with the old building, yes, they have not remodeled it, that means ..." when I said that I was thinking about something.

"Eh?" I said in confusion.

"EEEEEEHHHHH ?!" Shout of confusion.

"I can not be, I do not remember what caused the building to be remodeled, kuso." I said in despair.

"That means the light that sent me here was right, I can not remember anything from the anime until that event happens."

This means that an event, or a Fairy Tail arc, will not be remembered until it is finished. That sucks, now I can not know how to face the enemies that Fairy Tail will face. Now I think that luck is not on my side.

The city of Magnolia was not so big compared to others, but it was a city with a lot of people. Magnolia reminds me of the small towns that visit I visit in Europe, it have a very beautiful medieval architecture, this place makes me feel in the medieval era, I can not wait to get to Fairy Tail. While waklig through Magnolia I could not stop thinking about what year I was, so I stopped to ask.

"Excuse me, but what day is today?" I asked a lady on the street.

"Today is April 6 of the year 777." said the lady cheerfully.

 _"777"_ I said to myself.

Seven years to start the anime, not bad, this can be an advantage for me, in these 7 years until the anime begins I can use them to discover my magic and make me stronger. This can not get better.

"Thank you very much, lady, have a nice day." I told the lady as I started to go.

Finding Fairy Tail was not so easy, apparently Fairy Tail is not as famous, and many people did not know about her, but after walking and walking I could see it in the distance ...

"There is it." I said amazed.

"Fairy Tail."

It was the same as the anime, the old structure, with the name of Fairy Tail marked above the door.

"Yosh, here begins my new life, my new adventure." I said excitedly.

"Here I come, Fairy Tail." I said that when I started to approach the door.

When I opened the door with a big smile I expected chaos but when I could see the reality of Fairy Tail I shouted ...

"IS VERY QUIET!"

"Hey, boy, please, do not shout, we're discussing something important." A man with purple hair said.

"Yeah, please shut up young man." The man now said with a cigar.

These men, they are Macao and Wakaba, but they are younger, that makes sense, since I am in the year 777, I wonder who else is here.

"I'm sorry, but I can see the Master of Fairy Tail, I need to talk to him." I told Macao and Wakaba.

"Master? it's back there on the counter." replied Wakaba.

"Thank you." I answered them.

When passing by the Guild I could see familiar faces, there was Gray Full buster talking with Cana Alberona, I could also see Erza Scarlet, who was talking with the Master here, Makarov Dreyar.

"Thanks Master, that could help me control my magic better." I heard Erza say something to Makarov.

"Glad I could hep Erza." replied Makarov.

"Sorry." I said to draw the attention of the two.

Makarov and Erza turned to see me.

"Do you need something, young man?" Makarov asked me.

"You are the master of Fairy Tail." I asked Makarov. I have to act to think I do not know shit, I have to convince Makarov to join Fairy Tail and help me with my magic.

"I wanted to ask you if you accept members for your guild." I asked Makarov distressed.

"Of course we accept, we would be happy to receive you, is not it Erza?" divo Makarov

"Of course, the more the better, I know that you will provide many goods to this guild." answered Erza.

"I'm flattered, thank you, I'd really like to join." I told them both.

"Excellent, young ...?" Makarov stayed half-way.

"Flynn, just Flynn." I answered Makarov.

"Flynn, then, where do you want your guild mark." Makarov asked.

"Well, I'd like it here." pointing to my heart.

"Are you sure you want it there?" Makarov asked.

"I have a good sense that this is the right place." I answered.

"Excellent, good impression young Flynn, and changing the subject, what magic do you use?" I ask curious now Master.

"Well ..." started

"That's what I want to talk about Master." I said distressed.

"Hmmmm." Master said in a thoughtful way.

* * *

"Let me get this straight." Master said a little confused.

"You woke up in a forest without your memories of the past."

"Yep." I answered

"Then a voice spoke to you and told you to join Fairy Tail." Master said.

"He also said that I forgot my magic and that I will remembered throughout my instincts." I also said

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that." said Master a little stressed.

I can see Master's stressed face, what would you expect, If I were him I would think that I am crazy or that I consumed drugs or that I got a huge hangover and I don't remember a thing.

 **Master POV**

This... doesn't make any sense at all. He just woke somewhere in the forest and he doesn't remember anything, and that he heard a voice telling him that he lost his magic and also telling him to join Fairy Tail, it may appear that this story was made up to just join Fairy Tail.

But...

His magic... he said that he does not remember his magic, but I can feel etherano throughout his body, not only has more than a average person, but he has one of the biggest signatures I've ever felt for a young man of his age. I hope he is saying the truth, if not, it will not end well for him.

 **My POV**

"Flynn." spoke Master.

"Yes?"

"In order to regain your magic we will have to start from the beginning, I think that if you know the basics maybe you can start to regain something form your memories, but also you said that you will remember it through your instincts, we will see that later, but now..." Master started to saying but stopped when he saw my face.

If you're wondering, I was very confused, very confused, he just... believed in me, without hesitation, what a man.

"What? You thought I would not believe you." Master said.

"As a matter fact, yes Master. You really... believe on what I just said?" I said a little confused and surprised.

"You know kid, at first I thought you were lying, but when felt the etherano in your body..." stopped Master and then said with a serious tone, "you have more etherano than a lot of the people you saw in the guild. Your etherano is the biggest I've ever felt for a young man of your age. Is not normal you know, that a person with that signature just walks into the guild and says that he doesn't know magic, a person with that signatures would know a lot of magic, and also many powerful spells, why? would you ask, a wizard works its etherano so that he can cast powerful spells, how can you increase your etherano? Working your body and mind, these 2 factors will help you increase your magic, of course you also have to work on the spells you want to use, and the more you practice, the better your magic control will be."

"And the truth is, I do not think that you had this signature by mere chance, I imagine that before losing your memory you already knew a little bit about what magic was, I also believe that you were already a wizard and that you were very powerful." Master continued.

"Master." Thats what escaped from my mouth, I was really surprised on what he said and also very grateful, he really is an amazing person.

"So, I hope you're not telling lies young man, because it did not end well for you." said Master in a serious voice.

'Gulp.' I couldn't do a thing.

"But, I know you're not telling lies." Master said in a conforming tone.

"How? You just barely know me." I said to Master.

"Because, you're now a part of this guild, and that means that you're now part of my family." Master said

I couldn't react, I just stayed there, with wide eyes.

"Family have each other backs, and it would be foolish to not help one of my children, I wouldn't forgive myself for that. It may be crazy to believe you, but I cannot let one of my children suffer for anything, it is the job a father to help its children in whatever they need and also to guide them into the right path."

Now I am almost crying, tears are starting to fall because of this great man, in the real world people would think that I am crazy, but this man believe me, just because I join his guild today. Now I see why this guild is so united, because they are family, Fairy Tail would do anything to protect their friends, their family, it is something very admirable, I wish I could be like Master, he would never let any of his children Something will happen and he would also never turn his back on his nakama, he is a person that now, I admire a lot.

"The Flynn... ARE YOU READY TO START YOUR PATH AS A FAIRY TAIL MADOSHI?! shouted Master.

HAI! I said as I removed my tears.

"Then prepare yourself, because it would not be a easy path." smirked Master

So this is it, my journey, my adventure, my story, everything begins now, and to answer Master, there is only one saying for this moment.

"Moete kita zo." (I'm fired up)

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long, college is killing me, wish me luck on that.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, see ya next time.**


End file.
